Not a Mean Bone in Her Body
by The-stuttering-kiwi
Summary: For the blog imagine-the100-loki-potter, "Cedric x reader one shot where the reader gets poisoned and Cedric is hecka worried and he doesn't leave her side. Angst please"


"Did you see the way she was looking at me?" You whispered to Cedric as the both of you left potions hand in hand, "Like I was a rotten flobber-worm."

Cedric laughed it off, he didn't like to think that his ex-girlfriend Cho Chang had a bad bone in her body.

"And speaking of flobber-worms, I am pretty sure she was the one that put all those in my bag the other day." You glared as Cho brushed passed you with her friends giving you a sidelong glance.

"That could have been anyone." Cedric reasoned.

"She has never forgiven you for breaking up with her right before the Yule Ball and taking me instead. Even though you still offered to take her, which I think pissed her off even more."

"I figured we had already made plans to go, so we could still but afterward we would be over. I felt much better taking you anyway." He said warmly, wrapping his arm around you.

You couldn't help but feel comforted whenever he touched you, even if it was something as simple and as short as his hand brushing against yours as you walked together, it never ceased to send shivers up and down your spine.

But still, the nagging thought in the back of your mind told you that Cho wasn't going to ease up, but why would it even matter? Everyone knew that their relationship was doomed, they had done nothing but bicker from about middle of the last year, and ever since his name was pulled out of the Goblet of Fire, she had been particularly unbearable.

You had been his best friend since your first year at Hogwarts, something you sorely needed being a muggle born and being terrified of being out of your comfort zone and not knowing anyone; Wizarding school or not, you still would have thrown up on the first day (which, by the way, you did). And an agonizing wait began somewhere in your third year when you realized you had fallen in love with your best friend, but it seemed he had forgotten to love you back, at least in that way.

That was until the beginning if your seventh and final year at Hogwarts, and since his break up with Cho, you had been in a state of euphoria.

"What are you thinking about?" Cedric asked as you both settled at your desks for Herbology.

"Oh, just about how long it took for you to realize how wonderful I am."

"Well, it's a good think I have a long time to make up for that."

Herbology was brutal that day, Sprout sprung a surprise exam, and you could almost taste the tequila that would hit your tongue as soon as you got back to the common room.

"Oh, Merlin I needed that." You sighed after downing your first of many shots of the night.

"Easy there girl, we do still have classes tomorrow." Cedric laughed.

"Classes-shashes," You replied brightly, pouring another shot and promptly popping it into your mouth.

About five shots in, the common room door swung open, and had you been sober, the sight of Cho Chang and her Hufflepuff friends would have made you nervous, but thanks to alcohol you were invincible.

"I need to go to the bathroom," You said loudly, standing up and swaying a little.

"Do you need help?" Cedric laughed

"No, just don't drink anymore until I get back."

Thinking back on it, you should have noticed the way Cho glared at you, but you were feeling a nice buzz so it didn't seem important.

"Hey, that's mine," You said after you came back after relieving yourself, Cho had your shot glass in her hand talking to Cedric

"Oh sorry," She said, putting it back down on the table hastily. She said something quick to her friends about leaving and headed for the common room door.

"Okay, one more then I'm calling it a night."

"I think that's a good idea." Cedric agreed.

You were going to ask him what Cho wanted after you knocked back your last shot. But almost as soon as the drink hit your stomach, you knew something was wrong.

"Woah, I don't feel great." You moaned, grabbing your stomach.

"Probably six shots of tequila," Cedric commented.

You had been drunk before but this was nothing like that, "No Ced, something isn't right." You doubled up in pain, a fire ripped through your abdomen like an angry dragon.

"I think I need to go to the hospital wing." You started to make your way to the door where Cho had just disappeared.

"Are you mad? We will get into much trouble for drinking! Come on, I get someone to help you up to your bed, you can sleep it off."

"No Ced, I need to-" At that moment your stomach gave a mighty lurch, and it felt like something was clawing its way up your esophagus.

And that was when you vomited blood.

"Cedric?" Your last vision of him was his face turning deathly pale, a first year yelled something and then there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

"Cedric?" Your voice was incredibly hoarse, your eyes opened but everything was hazy, you could see Cedric outline sitting next to your bed.

"I'm here babe." His voice was soft.

"What happened?"

"Well, it looks like you were poisoned."

"Cho had my glass!"

"I know, she admitted it to Professor Snape in potions. He went off in class last week about certain ingredients being stolen out of his private stores. Apparently she had been feeling pretty guilty."

"That was nice of her." You said sarcastically, you felt your voice slowly return to normal.

"Ah, Miss Y/N, you are looking better." Madam Pomfrey came bustling in caring a large potion bottle.

"Whats this?" You asked as she handed the bottle to you,

"Professor Snape left that for you, it will be a lot easier now that you are awake to take it."

"I never thought I would have to drink something Snape made."

"Professor Snape, my dear." Madam Pomfrey corrected.

"Right," You smiled and downed the nasty tasting potion.

After the healer left, you asked Cedric what happened to Cho.

"Well, after she announced in class that she tried to kill you, Snape let us out early and marched her straight to Dumbledore, yelling the whole way. Something about had she brewed the poison properly she would be on her way to Azkaban but shes a dunderhead and all that-"

"Gee, that almost makes him sound disappointed."

"Oh you know Snape, never miss a chance to tear down a student. Anyway, we heard that Dumbledore called her mother, and the next thing we know, Padma Patil said that all her things were gone in the dormitory. She was expelled!"

"Cant say I'm sorry." You could feel the potion working its magic on your insides.

"Me either." Cedric flashed a brilliant smile, "And the good news is, is the second task is next week! I was afraid you wouldn't wake up before then."

"Well, I'm awake and I can't wait to see you compete!"

You and Cedric talked and traded kisses for a long time, and finally, when Cedric was chased out by Madam Pomfrey, despite your condition, felt excited about the possibilities of you and Cedric together.


End file.
